


When It Rains, It Pours

by Cerberusia



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Desperation, Diapers, M/M, Masturbation, Small Penis, Urination, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin suffers from urge incontinence. Jean enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Rains, It Pours

God, Jean is about to expire from boredom. It's lesson five on a Thursday, the teacher is late, he stayed up too late last night playing Call of Duty, and he just really wants to go home and sleep.

He watches Armin out of the corner of his eye. The boy's acting like he's got ants in his pants, shifting in his seat and looking nervous. Jean's about to lean over and ask him whether his mother's trying out new washing powder or something when Armin bites his lip, shoves a hand between his thighs and squeezes his crotch.

A bolt of desire goes through Jean like William Tell's arrow through the apple. So _that's_ what the matter is: little Armin needs a wee. Going by the restrained yet frantic squirming, he _really_ needs a wee. Why didn't he just go earlier between classes? That pee dance makes it look like he's needed it for a while.

Armin makes a motion as if to stand up, placing his hands flat on the desk - and then sinks down again with a little moan, squeezing himself frantically through his trousers and rocking back and forth.

Suddenly, he relaxes. He lets go of his crotch, face turning pink. Is he-? Jean sneaks another look at Armin's face, realises how still he's gone and yep, he'd say that his friend is wetting himself. _In class_. Man, this is about to get awkward.

But where's the piss going? There's no puddle forming under Armin's chair, no smell, and yet if it's coming out of his dick it must be going into his underwear-

\- _Into_ his underwear, but not _through_ it. Jean feels his eyes roll back in his head as he connects the dots and realises that Armin must be wearing something under his clothes to soak up the piss.

Oh god, Armin must be wearing a nappy.

Unfortunately, this is the moment when Mr. Shadis arrives and a deathly hush falls over the room, so Jean can't nip off to the gents' and wank himself silly. No, he just has to sit there, knowing that Armin is sat next to him in a wet nappy which must actually be pretty uncomfortable, which is wet because _he just pissed himself in a classroom and no-one else knows_. Jean restrains himself from humping his chair.

They both head off to the toilet after the lesson, Jean keeping his bag in front of himself because not even Shadis' creepy stare and occasional bellowing could daunt his erection. Is Armin walking a bit awkwardly? Is he imagining it? He looks to be in his own little world, a worried frown creasing his brow. Jean wasn't meaning to stalk him, but he finds himself hanging back, following Armin to the less-used gents' loo on the first floor. There are a couple of guys in there, washing their hands; Armin slips into a stall, Jean into the one next to it. He doesn't think Armin's noticed him.

The other boys leave, and the bathroom is silent. Jean stifles a cough and tries not to breathe loudly. On the other side of the thin MDF partition, there's rustling. Jean wishes desperately to spontaneously develop the ability to see through walls.

More rustling. He'd get down on his knees and look under the partition, but Armin would definitely see him.

A different tone of rustling - a lighter, thinner material. Jean doesn't know precisely what's going on, but he knows it involves Armin taking off his wet nappy and - putting on a fresh one? Jean imagines it in his head: Armin wiping off his little dick - which he knows is small and cute because he's snuck a peek in the changing room - and wrapping himself up in a new nappy, to be worn under his clothes, all around school, and _no-one knowing_.

The moment Armin leaves the bathroom, Jean has his dick in his hand. He wanks quietly but vigorously, leaning on the wall and closing his eyes. How long has Armin been wearing nappies to school? How has no-one noticed yet? He doesn't wear them for PE, because someone would have seen the bulk, so he must take them off beforehand - so what does he do if he's caught short during PE? Jean imagines Armin doubled over, clutching at his dick through his gym shorts as pee turns them dark, and comes.

~*~*~

The new Disney film is pretty good, as films ostensibly aimed at children go. Armin finds himself giggling at all the jokes, which makes a nice change from all those really depressing French films they’ve been watching in lessons. He’s seen French comedies advertised when he was on holiday in Marseilles, but if Mme. Bauer’s film collection is anything to go by, they might just have been an elaborate hoax.

He leans to the side slightly to get his plastic cup of water, and takes a long drink. Except, as he realises when it touches his tongue, it’s not water - he’s grabbed Eren’s soda by mistake. Armin hasn’t drunk soda in years, ever since his bladder issues appeared, nor tea or coffee or orange juice, because while he works on control it helps if he doesn’t consume diuretics. He grimaces, puts down the soda - which he’d never liked much in the first place, so giving it up hadn’t been such a hardship - and finds his water a couple of inches from where he picked up Eren’s soda.

He’s totally fine until the film starts building up into the climax. He shifts in his seat to relieve his numb bum, and discovers a slight pressure in his abdomen. Ugh, this is terrible timing.

Normal people, he knows, would feel that and think nothing of it: just a sign that while they don’t have to pee now, they will in a while. If they didn’t go to the bathroom within the hour, they’d be rather uncomfortable.

In the next twenty minutes, Armin will have either gone to the toilet or wet himself. It’s the fault of his overactive bladder: any minor urge to pee leads in short order to a urinary emergency, and he has a lot of minor urges. It’s a massive thorn in his side, being both inconvenient and embarrassing. What fifteen-year-old has to pee ten times a day and can’t hold it for more than a quarter-hour? He’s had to be put back in nappies, for god’s sake.

He goes back to paying attention to the film. The protagonist’s best friend has revealed himself as the guy who killed the protagonist’s girlfriend some years ago; except it was an accident, and his crushing guilt led to him being vulnerable to manipulation by the villain, who has used him to gain vital intelligence on their rebel operations. The actors are really giving it their all; it’s gripping stuff, and probably going entirely over the ten-year-olds’ heads. Can this actually be made by Disney? Did they really mean to market this for kids? Has the German dub just been totally mistranslated?

Five minutes later Armin squirms unhappily, squeezing his penis between his thighs. The urge to pee just keeps getting stronger, but he can't leave the film now. He knows he could just use his nappy, but that's not what it's there for: it's for emergencies only, not for when he could go to the bathroom but is busy with something.

But oh god, he's going to leak any minute. He assumes everyone else is too focussed on the film's climax to pay attention to him, and takes the chance to squeeze himself tightly. He can't get a good grip through the thick padding, and he can feel his control slipping. If he keeps fondling himself he's going to get a hard-on, which would help, but his bladder aches and oh fuck, this _is_ an emergency. He starts rocking back and forth, but that makes the seat shake.

He feels his cock dribble, and the dampness around the head makes it impossible to hold it any more: the flow starts up as he wets himself there in the cinema, surrounded by his friends. He feels himself blush: no-one can tell what he’s doing, but every time he has an accident he’s half-convinced someone will realise, or he’ll leak, or that somehow he’s forgotten to put on a nappy and he’s actually peeing his pants.

He lasted sixteen minutes from beginning to end, and after all that not much urine even came out. On screen, the film has just turned to the epilogue, which seems to involve a lot of barely-veiled homoeroticism between the hero and his friend. Ignoring the dampness encasing his cock, he leans back to enjoy the last few minutes.

Everyone heads to the bathroom en masse once the film is over: soda consumed over a two-hour period affects everyone the same way. Armin goes with them so he can change. He’s got good at doing it quickly and quietly, so as not to arouse curiosity. The other boys seem to assume that he uses a stall rather than a urinal out of shyness, and thankfully don’t tease him about it.

They have on occasion teased him about carrying a messenger bag everywhere - ‘Armin’s handbag’ is its nickname - but never taken it upon themselves to rifle through it. Jean had once made for it years ago, but Armin’s short, hard nails in the tender skin of his wrist had dissuaded him. There are advantages to being mentally grouped with ‘the girls’ by people like Jean, one being that he could rest easy in the knowledge that Jean would not take this as invitation to join in the frankly alarming horseplay that goes on among most of the boys in their friendship group. Armin sits with the girls above it all, often literally: Christa and he because unlike everyone else they haven’t done martial arts for years, and Mikasa and Annie because they have no patience for fooling around and prefer to end fights quickly, decisively and often painfully. Christa’s girlfriend Ymir, on the occasions when she’s come out with the group, seems to have been grouped with the ‘guys’ for these purposes; Armin can comfortably admit that she's considerably more masculine than himself.

Armin pushes his trousers down to his knees, grimacing at the sodden nappy - it hasn’t leaked at least, but the texture of a wet nappy hasn’t become more palatable over the years - and whips it off and into a disposal bag. He swipes at his inner thighs, penis and testicles (still smooth - the puberty fairy is taking its sweet time to get round to him) with a baby wipe, drops that in the toilet and flushes it, and tapes on a fresh nappy, the crinkling sounds covered by flushing. He pulls his jeans back up and is ready to go. The wet nappy will have to stay in his bag until he can find a suitable disposal unit, probably at home, but it’s safely bagged.

It is, perhaps, a little sad how good he’s had to get at this.

Jean comes up to wash his hands at the sink next to his. His cheeks look a bit pink. But then, it’s quite easy to get Jean to blush once you know which buttons to press - which Armin does with regularity, because rough-and-tumble Jean blushing will always be funny to him. His great dream is to one day see Reiner blush, but that would probably be a cold day in hell: Reiner is unembarrassable, and Bertolt seems to do all the blushing for both of them.

Jean sits next to him on the bus too, which isn’t weird - they _are_ friends, and the only other open space is by Eren, whom he is forbidden by common consensus from sitting with on account of how they don’t want to be thrown off the bus. The fact that he seems to keep one eye constantly on Armin as if estimating him _is_ odd, though, because when God was handing out tact Jean was in the toilet. He’s congenitally blunt: it’s not his style to keep trying to work something out subtly without having first gone the obvious route of just asking.

But Jean says nothing about what's bothering him, just keeps up idle banter with the rest of the group, and Armin puts his weird behaviour aside to consider some other time.

~*~*~

God, sitting next to Armin through that film was _torture_. Maybe it's unflattering to admit that he deliberately bagged the seat next to him in the hope of watching him have an accident, but since his hopes were vindicated, Jean can't feel too bad. There, in the cinema, surrounded by all their friends, he got to sit there and know that Armin, just inches away, was squirming about because he had to pee, then _actually wet himself_. Jean had clutched his drink in sweaty hands, listening not to the film but for Armin's little sounds of discomfort.

He didn't wank in the cinema bathroom, because he's got _some_ standards, so he just had to keep his jacket covering his crotch and try to think of other things all through the bus ride to his stop. He all but flew upstairs to lock himself in his bedroom, lean against the door while tearing open the button and zipper of his jeans, and wank furiously, head tipped back and mouth open.

He has absolutely _got_ , he thinks as he wipes off his hand, to do _something_.

~*~*~

“Take that!” Armin has to laugh at the triumph in Jean’s tone. When not pitted against Eren’s stubbornness, his competitiveness is quite amusing since he’s not a sore loser in the end. Well, not for more than a minute, anyway - that is, when the loss isn’t against Eren. Armin still isn’t quite sure just what Jean’s problem with Eren is, aside from him having Mikasa’s undying devotion and being totally impervious to Jean’s attempts to bully him, but since the dislike has persisted from when they were only eight, it’s probably fair to assume that it no longer has a rational basis.

Armin takes tighter hold of his own controller and flips his car back upright and makes his it follow Jean’s, narrowly avoiding the traps dropped behind. He’s come a long way since he was first introduced to racing games and spent his first five tries running into walls and getting hopelessly lost on the course: Eren would be proud.

As he shifts he feels the base of his penis tingle: after this race, he’ll have to excuse himself to the bathroom.

But he let Jean pick the course, and he seems to have picked a really long one, so after a couple more minutes they're only a third of the way to the finish line and Armin is feeling distinctly more uncomfortable.

He can’t hold himself, because Jean would see, so the best he can do is squirm, hoping it passes as excitement over the game, trying to squeeze his penis between his thighs. it would be easier if it were bigger, he thinks, but there’s nothing he can do about that.

It gets harder to hold on as they reach the middle of the course, and Armin is getting worried that his jiggling is too obvious. The friction has made him half-hard, which at least he knows can’t be seen. Jean hasn’t said anything yet, though, and he can usually be relied upon to tell you exactly what he’s thinking, so he figures he’s okay.

He wishes dearly that he could just drop his controller and dive for the bathroom, but that would look too weird and Jean would make fun of him forever.

Two thirds of the way through the course, and Armin is having real trouble holding on. He knows it's stupid: if he were to just let go now, Jean wouldn't know a thing and he'd be much more comfortable. But it's so _embarrassing_. He can't overcome the instinct that tells him that he can't pee, he's still dressed: he can't _willingly_ make himself wet and get it over with, so every time he ends up wriggling about in desperation until the urge grows too strong.

"C'mon, Armin!" Jean is taking advantage of his spotty concentration to manoeuvre his car into the lead. Now _that_ can't stand: Armin isn't as loud about it as Jean, but he has a competitive streak too, and he feels like exercising it. He cuts a corner and rams Jean's car, sliding back ahead. Jean swears; Armin grins and settles himself more comfortably on the floor - and _there_ goes the urge, overwhelming his clenched muscles.

And so, with the bathroom less than ten feet away and Jean right there, his bladder gives out. Pee trickles out of his urethra, then turns into a stream, and in seconds he’s peeing full-force into his nappy. His character slides into first place just ahead of Jean’s, and the combination of virtual victory and bladder relief makes him whoop. Jean grumbles something under his breath, but he’s grinning too. He turns to Armin, squints at him assessingly for a moment, then says,

“Hey, Armin - you just pissed yourself, right?”

Armin, who is in fact still peeing, opens his mouth but produces no sound. The stream of urine slows to a trickle and tapers off. He’s wearing a nappy, right? He knows he put one on just before Jean came over. He’s not just soaked his trousers - hell, he’d have felt it if he had.

“It’s pretty obvious once you know what to look for,” Jean continues. His controller dangles from one hand as he gestures with the other. “You do a little pee dance and jiggle about, and then you suddenly stop and go really still.”

“Jean,” Armin protests weakly, “you can see I haven’t wet myself.” He gestures vaguely to his dry crotch. He can feel himself blushing incriminatingly. 

"Except you obviously have," insists Jean. "And if no one can see that you have, then you must be wearing something underneath to hide it." 

Oh god, Jean's figured out his secret. Jean, of all people. Armin shakes his head, but can only lurch backwards in horror as Jean drops his controller and starts yanking at his trousers. 

"Stop it, Jean!" Jean easily avoids his flailing arms as he undoes Armin’s jeans and pulls them down around his thighs, revealing the bulkiness of his nappy.

“Ha!” he says triumphantly. Armin wants to die.

He also kind of wants to pee still. He tries to get up and get to the bathroom, but Jean, who is taller and stronger, pins him. His face is flushed - with triumph, Armin supposes.

“Jean, let me up, I need to pee,” he begs feebly. Jean just pins his wrists above his head.

“I don’t need to let you up for that,” says Jean cheerfully. Oh God, he’s going to make him wet himself _while he watches_. Armin’s mortification is complete.

“Jean,” he pleads.

“Armin,” says Jean, teasingly. Armin squirms, feeling the pressure in his bladder grow, but Jean originally met Mikasa and Eren at karate and they’ve all kept it up since with fierce competitiveness, with the result that most of Armin’s friends would be a mugger’s worst nightmare - and plenty strong enough to hold him down.

"C'mon," says Jean, "I'm not gonna be mean about it or anything. I just wanna see-" Abruptly the slight flush on his cheeks turns into a proper blush.

"You want to see me wet myself?" Armin renews his struggling under Jean, though he knows it won't do him any good. Oh God, he's going to pee, he can feel the pressure in his bladder. He tried hard to shed his crybaby tendencies and reputation when he started high school, and largely succeeded, but right now he feels like bursting into tears. " _Jean!_ "

Overcome, his bladder gives up and, with a defeated whine, he feels the warm stream of urine start. He closes his eyes in humiliation. Let Jean do what he wants: he can't bear to watch him smiling at this.

"Fuck," whispers Jean. Armin keeps his eyes closed and tries to ignore Jean's weight on his legs. " _Fuck-_ " says Jean again, with hitching breath, and Armin opens his eyes because that didn't sound like amusement. The stream of pee tapers off: he didn't have much in his bladder anyway.

For a moment, he can't work out why Jean is pressing his hand to his crotch; it just doesn't register. Then he realises that Jean is rubbing at his erection through his jeans while staring at Armin's crotch. He looks seriously turned-on. How did he not notice that Jean was hard?

Armin licks his dry lips.

"Since I've just had to wet myself in front of you," he says quietly but firmly, "you have to wank in front of me." His heart is in his mouth, but he feels it's the moment to be daring.

Jean looks up at his face, startled.

"Fair's fair," says Armin. When Jean doesn't move he adds, daringly, "C'mon, undo your trousers." He knows his own face is as red as Jean's. Is he really going to do this? Well, some rational part of him calmly points out, it's not like he has any dignity left to lose.

Slowly, Jean undoes his jeans. He hesitates a moment, then pulls out his dick.

It's the first erection Armin has seen in person aside from his own. It's - bigger than he'd have thought. Quite a bit bigger. Apparently Jean isn't only horse- _faced_. It's a deep purplish-red, wet at the tip, and looks painfully hard. It twitches when Jean touches it.

Brick-red, Jean shyly slides the foreskin back and forth a few times; then, seeing that Armin isn't going to shriek in disgust and push him off, starts masturbating seriously. He bites his lip and tucks his chin into his chest; his eyes keep trying to close, but he keeps opening them to stare at Armin's nappy-covered crotch. Did seeing Armin wet himself really excite him this much?

Jean suddenly takes several harsh breaths through his nose, accompanied by whines in the back of his throat growing higher in pitch - _'Mhmm, mhmm, mhmm!'_ \- and his mouth opens wide in silent exclamation as he comes, hips jerking back and forth erratically into his hand. His semen lands on Armin's bare thighs.

He slumps forward, thighs still quivering. Armin gives him a moment before clearing his throat and saying,

"Er, you're a bit heavy..." Jean looks up, startled.

"Yeah, yeah, of course," he mumbles, climbing off Armin's legs and putting his dick away. Armin sits up and stretches: his floor isn't very comfortable. Laboriously, he pulls himself to his feet.

"I'm going to change," he says, pulling off his trousers entirely from where they're tangled around his calves. Jean's seen it all anyway.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Jean, still sat on the floor, open his mouth and run his tongue over his teeth.

"Can - can I watch?" he asks, uncertainly.

Armin's heart is thudding in his ears and he knows his ears are bright red, but his voice is light when he says,

"Yeah, sure."

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt:
> 
> _Armin suffers from (stress induced?) male incontinence and has to wear diapers/incontinence pants. He is very insecure because of it. Jean or Eren find out by accident and it turns out they have a wetting kink. Armin ends up no longer feeling as terrible about the whole thing.  
>  My preferred scenerio for Jean/Eren learning about Armin's problem is they saw Armin wetting his diaper in class, realized what's happening because of Armin's expressions and squirming - as he first tried to hold off wetting (the diaper being there for emergency, toilet is always is preferred choice) and then the expression of pure bliss as he finally let go. Jean/Eren gets really turned on by the sight and the thought that Armin's sitting there in his wet diaper.  
> \+ Jean/Eren rubs Armin's dick through the wet diaper until he cums in it  
> \+ Jean/Eren changes Armin's soiled diaper for him  
> \+ the character asks or "forces" (for example by pinning down) Armin to wet himself in front of them when he could use the toilet  
> \+ cute little dick for Armin_
> 
> (I actually gave Armin urge incontinence, though I don't claim that this is a remotely accurate portrayal of the condition).


End file.
